In the related art, a user may be provided with data of an image taken by an image processing apparatus such as a scanner using means such as an electronic mail, and a file server. In the following description, the electronic mail is referred to as “email”. When using these means, a user needs to input information such as a destination of the email, and a saving destination of the image data into the scanner. Alternatively, the user needs to select this information from information set in advance. Therefore, in a method of providing image data using email, there is a possibility that workload of a user increases.